Bosses
During exploration, there is a chance to encounter an enemy, known as a Boss. They start off generally weak and easy to defeat, but their level and difficulty increases after each encounter where you defeat them. Friends will notified via an "Enemy in Sight!!" flashing banner on the main page and are able to assist in fighting most bosses. Each player can only have one boss waiting, and will be unable to encounter or awaken more bosses in that situation, but can still participate in fighting their friends' bosses. Players who find bosses are rewarded 2 cards; one for finding the boss and another for participating in the fight. Friends are rewarded 1 card for participating in the fight. The friend who finishes the boss will get a bonus card, amounting to 2. However, the player who found the boss is not eligible for this bonus card if he finishes off his own boss. Basic Bosses These bosses tend to drop N and N+ cards but may rarely drop cards unique to the boss, ranging from R to SR. There is a time limit of 2 hours to fight them before they leave. These bosses are available as part of events except for Yingyang. Check Events or Main Page page to see which ones are currently available. Yingyang Location: Secret Rift Only Drops: Yingyang is the only boss available in the Secret Rift zone, and only drops fairy cards which are a very efficient source of exp for cards. Awakened Bosses If someones finishes off a basic boss and does not have a boss of their own waiting, the boss may "awaken" and become significantly more powerful with more HP and ATK. They drop at least R or R+ cards, but may rarely drop unique SR cards. There is a time limit of 30 minutes to fight most of them before they leave. Note!: If you have your own boss, do not finish off your friend's boss! You are depriving everyone of a possible awakening in that situation. These bosses are available as part of events except for Buyang. Check Events or Main Page page to see which ones are currently available. Buyang Awakened from: Yingyang Only Drops: This boss only has a time limit of 10 minutes, and has 1.7 million HP at Lv 1. If a friend finishes off Buyang, the bonus card is guaranteed to be a Buyang. The bonus card is not given if a player finishes off his own Buyang. Superior Awakened Bosses If someones finishes off an awakened boss and does not have a boss of their own waiting, the boss may "awaken" again. It has a time limit of 3min. Hei Taotie Awakened from: All Awakened Bosses except Buyang There are two types of Hei Taotie which have the exact same name, but different HP. One of them has less HP, at around 1m at Lv 1. The second one has more, at around 1.2m at Lv 1. It also has a higher chance to drop a Holo card when defeated.